<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hyunjin explores deeper by Byun_bun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328010">Hyunjin explores deeper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun'>Byun_bun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bratty Vampire Hyunjin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fisting, Blood, Large Insertion, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit Kink, Vampires, drool, gaping hole play, minor degrading, tentacle dildo, tummy bulge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin fucks a fourteen-inch tentacle for the first time. Changbin and Jisung observe and play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin/Han Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bratty Vampire Hyunjin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hyunjin explores deeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a collection of scenarios that feature newborn bratty vampire + his three sires Chan, Jisung, and Changbin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are doing so well,” Jisung purred from his seat on the couch, eyes firmly placed on the body, watching as his slim waist and hips rolled against the unusual toy. </p><p>Hyunjin had begged for the toy, practically pleaded to be given a chance to fuck the tapered purple girth. Wanting so desperately to know how something so stupidly large would feeling fucking up his insides. </p><p>The toy was a fourteen inch, tapered purple and green tentacle. It was beautiful. Chan blamed Jisung for the vampire's newfound obsession. After all, it was his fault for showing Hyunjin some of his hentai collection. But he never expected that he would be sitting here watching the vampire desperately trying to fit the large toy into himself. </p><p>Hyunjin leaned forward, his breathing shaky as he pressed his palm flat against the ground. He felt so fucked weird, good but weird. His thighs were soaked in slimy lube that dripped from his stretched asshole, his body coated in a layer of sweat, he was tired but determined. He leaned back on his knees again, gasping as he felt the toy squirm around his insides, sinking further down on the knotted base. </p><p>“Ah fuck,” Changbin hissed, his wet tongue gliding over his bottom lip as he stared at Hyunjin bulged out tummy. </p><p>Hyunjin looked down, his eyes lingering on the bulge below his belly button. It was both terrifying and exciting. He had never experienced something like this. It was all so fucking weird, with each push and pull, he could feel the toy consuming his body. The wet squelching sound made the two observers twitch in anticipation, their own cocks hard and leaking in their jeans. There were supposed to just watch, observe, and indulge in the boy fucking himself dumb but they wanted to touch so fucking badly. </p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t even bring himself to moan, his body and mind numb and broken as the silicone toy consumed every piece of him. He was focusing on the toy, trying to achieve what he was told he couldn’t in the first try. He would take the entire toy even if it took him all night to work himself onto it. If he wasn’t a vampire he would have surely passed out right now. </p><p>He stupidly made eye contact with his hyungs. He stared at them, tongue wetting his lips as he continued to roll his hips, his slender fingers rubbing over the bobbing bulge in his tummy. He could see that they wanted to completely devour them, their eyes growing dark and more ominous with each stroke. He could see the way their pants tightened as he licked at his dry lips. Hyunjin knew that he probably looked good, covered in sweat, and roughly eleven inches deep on a girthy base. But he couldn’t feel anything other than disgust and discomfort, his body aching around the foreign object that was worming around his body. It was strange, erotic, and so fucking disgusting. </p><p>“Kiss me,” Hyunjin whined, pleading eyes looking out to the observers. He needed the distraction, needed the sensation of hands and a warm tongue exploring his empty mouth. His hyungs didn’t waste a second before they were down on the ground beside him, Jisung had his hand resting on the bulge while he kissed at the younger's neck, tongue lapping at the sweaty skin. Changbin held the boy's face in his hands, tilting his head upwards as he kissed him, tongue slipping inside of his mouth. </p><p>It was exactly what Hyunjin had wanted,  what he needed to help relax himself the rest of the way. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the sensations. </p><p>The tingling of warm fingertips that brushed over his skin much to gently, the wet tongue that licked at his teeth, fuck he wanted to suck on the fleshy wet muscle. He wanted to taste all of Changbin. He would hear Jisungs unsteady breathing as he kissed at his neck and collarbone, fangs appearing as he bit down into the young vampire skin and retracting. Hyunjin’s sharp wince came out as a muffled moan as he tried to squawk around the tongue that filled his mouth. </p><p>“You are so fucking hot Jinnie,” Jisung purred in a low tone. It was obvious that Jisung was living out his wildest fantasies. </p><p>Hyunjin hummed, his body pulsing as he felt himself sink further down onto the toy, his tummy felt warm and fuzzy. He had done it. He had completed his task of taking the fourteen-inch toy in full. His body was begging for the toy to be removed, he moaned softly, feeling the boys pull away from him. </p><p>“Oh fuck, Jisung he took it all,” Changbin gasped, his eyes watching the pure in amazement. They really had thought that he would tap out for the day. </p><p>“Hyunjin, baby, let us take care of you,” Jisung cooed warmly, his hand pressing firmly against the vampire's filled belly. Hyunjin nodded slowly as he tucked his button lip between his teeth. </p><p>Jisung guided the boy, leaning him forward so that his face was pressed into the floor, ass raised in the air. He squirmed as the toy bent with his body, it felt so fucking weird. Hyunjin laid with his cheek pressed tightly against the cold floor, anticipating what his Hyungs had planned for him. He felt pressure as a hand pressed onto the toy, he could feel it slowly being pulled from him and pushed back in. He hissed into the floor, squirming his hips at the obscure feeling. A hand gripped onto his waist tightly, probably to stop him squirming. </p><p>The toy moved and squirmed inside of him, the discomfort slowly fading as he began to pant heavily. A hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him slowly. Hyunjin felt like he was going fucking crazy, everything was so overwhelming, he could feel the length fucking at his insides. Was it wrong that he was starting to like it?</p><p>“I wonder how gaped his asshole is,” Changbin squeaked out excitedly. </p><p>Hyunjin moaned softly, his ass was probably just as wrecked as his insides right now, and for some reason, that really turned him on. </p><p>“Let’s find out,” Jisung mused. </p><p>Hyunjin could feel the pull of the toy, slowly being pulled from him, it made him all fuzzy, the tentacle sucker pieces rubbing at his insides as they were stripped from him. His mind was completely wrecked, his body cumming as the tentacle toy was removed, his cum spilling onto the thumb that had been rubbing over his slit. He wanted to collapse into the ground, a pool of sweat, cum, and lube waiting to greet his bare body below him. But his body was still being held by the hands that held his waist in the air. He felt so fucking disgusting and wrecked. </p><p>“Shit,” Jisung hissed, his fingers circling the gaping hole of stretched muscles, he had never been so turned on, wanting to tongue fuck every piece of Hyunjins insides. “That’s so fucking disgusting Hyunjin. You asshole could easily fit my fist inside of it.”</p><p>Hyunjin smiled widely, drool pooling from his lips as he rested against the floor, his mind completely hazed over. He was so fucking tired and spent. He had worked so hard to hear those words from Jisung. He was disgusting. But he knew that Jisung liked it that way. </p><p>“Chan sure missed a good show,” Changbin spoke, “He loves watching this kind of shit.” </p><p>“The freak has cameras everywhere he doesn’t miss anything that could happen while he is gone, he is too much of a cuck lord,” Jisung chuckled at himself, knowing that Chan was going to give him hell for calling him that. </p><p>“Come in me,” Hyunjin muttered softly. </p><p>Jisung chuckled, “You hear that Bin? That gaping hole still wants to be abused. Should we give him what he wants?”</p><p>A low hum was heard from Changbin, he was usually fairly quiet and reserved in this kind of situation, taking in every single detail to replay in his mind for the rest of his life, but fuck did he want to do some pretty nasty shit to the gaping hole in front of him. </p><p>Hyunjin gasped, he could feel their fingers and hands prodding at his insides. The wet sounds of them jerking off filled his ears, he could help but smile happily as his eyes fluttered. He was making his Hyung's happy, and that inherently made him happy. Changbin was the first to cum, moaning as he watched his cum drip inside the boy, reaching places he never thought possible, Jisung came next, unable to stop himself as he stared at the mess of lube and cum. But what really got him was the sound of Changbin scraping up the saliva and phlegm from the back of his throat as he spat a loogie right into the boy's asshole. </p><p>“You’re so fucking gross Binnie,” Jisung hummed, “I love it.”</p><p>Hyunjin could hear the wet sloppy kiss that was happening behind him as he sank further into the floor. He was envious that he wasn’t a part of it. Jisung was definitely getting extra bites tonight for putting Hyunjin through this mess. No wrath of Changbin or Chan could stop him. But first, he needed a bubble bath and a much-needed nap, before he could go back to his usual terror festivities.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>